Various types of measuring devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a laser measuring device for a pipe fitting including a framing square having a first arm and a second arm attached to the first arm. What has been further needed is for each of a pair of laser housing units to be disposed on a top surface of the first arm of the framing square, with each of the pair of laser housing units having a central processing unit, a display screen, an activation control disposed proximal the display screen, and a laser directed outward toward the second arm of the framing square. A lever is slidably disposed on the framing square. Lastly, what has been needed is for the central processing unit of each of the upper laser housing unit and the lower laser housing unit to be configured to calculate a distance of the laser of each of the upper laser housing unit and the lower laser housing unit, respectively, from a pipe when the framing square is disposed immediately adjacent to a pipe fitting. The laser measuring device for a pipe fitting is uniquely structured to allow a user to easily ensure that a pipe fitting is square to a pipe during attachment of the pipe fitting to the pipe.